1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for removing a polymeric coating from a polyester substrate, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a method for removing a coating of polyvinyl dichloride, latex, synthetic latex and mixtures thereof from a polyester substrate.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Polymeric-coated substrates, especially polyvinyl dichloride-coated polyester substrates, have found wide acceptance in the food industry for packaging and preserving of food products and as imaging films. Accordingly, millions of pounds of such substrates are produced each year, such production resulting in overruns, endruns, and defective products.
Heretofore, the excess polymeric-coated polyester substrates have been disposed of in landfills. However, because such polymeric-coated polyester substrates are substantially nondegradable, efforts are underway to prevent the disposal of such substrates in landfills. Therefore, a need exists for an improved method for the disposal of polymeric-coated polyester substrates, which is environmentally sound and which does produce a less hazardous work environment for workers involved in the disposal process. It is to such a method that the present invention is directed.